All Snowflakes are Different Besides These Two
by ItsASeceret
Summary: Jack Frost and Queen Elsa are absolutely different! Well besides one minor exception, here's a story about how they meet, and how they manage to defeat obsticals that seem to be around every corner. How will there story end though, or will it ever end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The dream**

 **Authors Note: I don't own these characters they belong to Disney, and Dream works Animation. This is also a teaser and if people want me to continue this story I will but I'm not going to write 80 chapters of something no one will read. Please rate, follow, and especially review what you think and if you want more, don't steal from my work or copy make your own because your ideas are what people like to see in fanfics! I am a new writer and this story will probably be about 80 chapters that will absolutely be longer than this one probably a new one once every three or two days. Well that's if you guys like it and review or let me know I should continue, thanks!**

Elsa opened her eyes, and looked around the dark room confused on why she was there then she saw them. All her most dramatic and non-dramatic memories flash around her good, and bad ones. She saw the moment when she blasted ice into Anna's head, when the trolls took all the memories of her magic away from Anna, when she was imprisoned because people thought she killed her sister, but there was one missing.

 _BAM!_

All of the memories froze, and suddenly meshed into one another until they formed into one. This one, she noticed was different than the rest because she was actually in it standing on the very floor of her room that was covered in ice. "I- I can't… They'll all see the monster I really am…" Elsa turned around gasping as she saw herself huddled in the corner of the room covering her face in her hands as she sobbed. She didn't look older, or younger than even a few months which meant this had to be her a few days before her coronation. _/But I did and they didn't see… well until later on./_ She quietly reminded herself.

Elsa turned her head around a bit as something flashed in the corner of her eye, and she narrowed her crystal blue eyes toward the only window in her room. Something- no someone was flickering there it never stayed clear so she couldn't see much other than what she thought was a boy. _/A boy outside my window?/_ Suddenly everything went black, and she heard the quite sounds of knocking, and the creak of the door opening.

"Pssst.. Elsa wake up" The faint sound of Olafs voice woke Elsa up from her dream. She didn't move or say anything though she wanted to concentrate on her dream, and what it meant. "- Your gonna wake up right, if you don't can I teach the kids how to ice skate? Ooooh maybe Flurry can help you know since he's a somewhat ice since snow is like ice I fi-" Elsa threw a pillow at him, and laughed as the small snowman slid across the floor with the pillow covering him.

"Olaf I don't have to be awake for another hour to teach the kids how to ice skate, but if you leave me alone until then I'll let you, and Flurry help." She promised and smiled as the snowman pushed the pillow off and scurried off happily closing the door as he paused a moment before sitting up in her bed, and setting her hands in her face. _/Who was that boy?/_ She thought to herself frowning her she was trying to figure out a dream while she could be getting her duties as a queen done.

 _Knock knock_

Elsa looked at the door again and shook her head. "Olaf I thought you-" She was cut off as she heard the voice of one of the guards. "No actually its me -enter name- your queen, Olaf told the -enter- that you woke up early, and they thought it would be best to have the meeting now instead of later this afternoon." Elsa frowned and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. _/Thank you Olaf now I get to go and argue with the counsel once again before I have to/_ She got out of bed, and raced to her closet. "Yes, tell them I will be there in 10- no 20 minutes." She called back to the guard. As soon as she heard the footsteps leading away from her room Elsa looked at her closet. Not even 2 minutes later she reached for the dress closest to her which was partially made of ice other than the actual fabric. It was white and blue with snowflakes at the edges of the sleeves, bottom of the dress, and around the waste. It was a birthday preset from her sister Anna, well technically she didn't get it on her birthday with the whole freezing Arendell problem. She flicked away the thought with her hand and started to get ready for the day.

Back at the North Pole

"So Sandy did it work, did she finally see me?" Jack asked eagerly as he threw his staff over his shoulder, and walked towards Sandy who was sitting with the other guardians. They usually gathered here in winter time to have meetings. Luckily it was just last night that Frost had begged Sandy to try and tap into Elsa's dreams, and try to have her see him sitting by the window. To let her know she wasn't alone, and that she wasn't a monster. He wasn't alone either, he had always been by her window trying to help the queen when he could be. Jack snapped out of his

thoughts, and looked at Sandy who was shaking one of the elves in the air.

"Sandy, why must you shake the elves why not the yetis there growling is much much louder!" He heard North boom laughing. His eyes darted back at Sandy who was forming signals above his head.

Jack. Window. Flickering.

"So she saw me…. But I was flickering so she didn't really see me?" Jack asked and a frown fell upon his face as Sandy gave a simple nod. He kicked the ground with his foot in frustration /She cant see me….. Probably because she doesn't believe in me./ That had often got in the way for Jack it meant he had a limited amount of people who could see him, mostly children. He let out a startled yell as he was grabbed by the hood of his jacket, and placed on North's lap. "Come now don't be scared because she didn't notice you! You just need to try a different way to get her to do so she will notice you Jack. I feel it.. In my belly!" He said holding his stomach in one hand and Jack in the other not letting him go even through all of his attempts to do so.

"Aye, but lots of girls don't notice Jack queen or no queen." Bunny said chuckling until he saw jack glare at him for a short moment. Frost finally did escape from North and his lap, and stood by the window once again lost in thought. Bunny cleared his throat before speaking "Oh come on Jack I'm sure we can get Elsa to believe and see in you. Tell you what mate since you got Jamie to believe in me I'll help you get Elsa to believe in you!" He boasted and before Jack could even protest Bunny stomped the floor with his foot and they both fell into the dark twisting tunnels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Believe**

 **Authors Note: So here's another attempt to drag you all into my Jelsa story and for you to join the 'Jelsa' side. It is a tad short but they will get longer as I go more into the story! Review or PM me any thoughts you have on it or any suggestions or if you just like it! Thanks for reading ;)**

After he had plummeted out of the tunnel along with Bunny Jack heard the other guardian gasp. He saw it to but was used to it as he came here often, everything was white glittering snow that sparkled like crystals. /I told you she was impressive with her powers. / Maybe this was her powers or just winter, maybe both but he was never really sure. "So where do we find this Elsa?" Rabbit asked at last as he shook snow off of his foot and stood next to Frost. "See that giant castle all the way over there?-" Jack paused grinning as Bunny went silent. /probably trying to figure out how they were to get all the way down there when they were already at the top of the mountain./ "- That's where she lives, and where we need to go and I see the fastest way to do that is by." Jack pushed Bunny down the mountain laughing as he saw him tumble farther and farther down. He himself jumped into the air easily catching up with Bunny and keeping up with him swiftly gliding past trees and rocks.

"Yo- You're going to… pay… for… this… Frost!" Bunny yelled as he rolled down the hill avoiding tries and rocks as best he could. After a couple of minutes he finally landed on a frozen over stream and shook off the snow while Jack was still in the air laughing. "Oh come on Bunny that was hilarious!" He called down. "No it was hilarious for you, you no good for nothing." Jack landed in the snow near bunny and leaned on his staff "You're mad because I called you a kangaroo the other day are-" He was suddenly cut off as Bunny hit him in the face with a snowball and he fell down. "No, seeing you get hit in the face with a snowball his fun." He heard Bunny call as he wiped the snow off of his face and stood back up shaking his hoodie as well.

"Okay okay well if its fun whoever gets down the hill, no tunnels, first can hit the other one in the face with a snowball." He dashed off down the moment as Bunny nodded his head in agreement. When he saw that he was loosing Jack new he had to do something to speed up his pace. That's when it struck him, and he dug his staff into the snow and jumped into the snow flying ahead only stopping by Bunny once. "That's cheating you yellow belly back stabber!" Bunny protested trying to go faster and faster ahead of Jack. "No I said no tunnels not that I can't flying so technically I can do this." He called as the wind carried him farther and farther ahead of bunny, but still in sight.

Jack landed at the opened gate of town and when Bunny finally arrived Jack smirked.

"I won, but I'll hit you with a giant snowball later." And before Bunny could even question that he said 'giant' Jack made his way into town.

"No you're a girl you can't play with us! Were men and your just a baby!" Jack turned his head seeing boys taunting and laughing at a girl who seemed to only want to join there snowball game. He shook his head, and when he saw the boy who was making fun of her the most taking a drink of water he froze it so that his mouth was stuck to his drink. He saw Bunny shake his head in disapproval "What now he can't be mean to the child, because he can't take. Problem made problem solved." Jack said proudly wiping his hands together as if he was wiping off chalk from them. After a while later of sneaking around since people started to notice a giant rabbit the two approached the castle. "Okay were here so how are we going to get up there to her room without people seeing me?"  
Bunny asked and Frost shrugged and said only one word "Simple."

He flicked his staff, and Bunny was carried off by a sudden wind that dropped him on the queen's balcony. Frost followed him up there but instead of crashing down like him Jack landed onto the railing, and jumped down next to him. When Bunny started to yell at him for doing that Jack covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. "Elsa may not be able to hear or see me, but she can see and hear a kangaroo like you.  
" He warned before looking in through the see through doors. He quickly saw one of the castle servants come in with a tray filled with food, and a cup that was most likely filled with hot chocolate. Frost didn't think it was such a great idea to go in there at the moment and try to convince her that Jack Frost was real.

She might throw her hot chocolate onto bunny… now that he considered it that would be pretty funny. Bunny protested as Jack reached for the door handle. "Aye I'm not going in there while she's eating especially considering I'm a giant bunny." Jack shrugged and sat on the railing and looked at the town folk making them slip and slide all over with his ice, and laughed when he saw the little boys mouth still stuck to the cup. Bunny smirked "How about you tell me how you even met this queen Elsa in the first place."

Jack thought for a moment "Okay I guess you do deserve to know seeing as how your helping me to get her to 'believe in me." Jack said flailing his hands a bit as he said the word 'believe'. It still struck him as odd that a queen with ice powers didn't even know who Jack frost was or if she did didn't believe. em/What did her parents do to such all the imagination from her?/em Jack's eyes darted back at Bunny as the guardian started to tap his large feet as he grew more, and more impatient. "Okay okay calm down yesh, so it was a pretty normal day as far as normal goes for me. In another town where I was messing with people, and creating snow flurries I passed by a window when the light faded away and Sandy started to go to work and I heard this woman telling her kids a tale while she sat by the fire. "Aye, it's true people say Arendell is a kingdom that always has its gate closed cutting everyone from the outside off.  
"No one knows why its one of those mysteries, but I believe it has to do with that eldest girl Elsa. People who lived there always said she was a strange child not less stranger than her clumsy sister, but strange all the same." Jack recalled the story even trying to imitate the woman's Scottish accent, and a high pitched voice.

"So curious and with nothing to do I let the wind carry me off To this Arendell and as I explored around I saw through a window who I thought was Elsa. she was huddle in the corner... sobbing while her whole room was covered in frost and ice and a snowflake here and there." Jack looked down feeling sad for the queen being locked up all alone. "She was alone, well until I came when I wasn't out doing my 'job'. A couple weeks later I come back and the whole place is frozen over! pretty amazing though I would say she was trying to one up me.

"Waving his staff towards the town and then a large tall mountain. "That's where she built her ice castle and were I tried to keep her company as best I could since she still didn't see me. She's amazing... one upping me but still amazing." Jack calmed down and waited for Bunny to reply. "Sounds to me like you have an issue with stalking queens." 


End file.
